AngelofDeath
The '''AngelofDeath' is a knowledge bringer, as well as a Darkus brawler. Personality The AngelofDeath is tough, with a no nonsense attitude. He is cunning, clever, can be manipulative and seizing opportunities to further his plans. He often tries to get anything that he could use to his advantage. He is cold and ruthless when it comes to what he wants. He keeps a level head nearly all of the time, even in a situation when the odds are against him. Characteristics The AngelofDeath is a tall figure, that is always clad in dark clothes and boots. He has white hair and, dark red eyes, with black rings around them. History Early Life He bestowed the knowledge of the, Weakness of Man, unto Blaze. He was given the information by another, like himself. It was decided that knowing the weakness was punishment enough. He used his knowledge of it, to make a deal with Blaze, to save himself from damnation. He is the reason Firestormblaze, has lost his memories. Present AngelofDeath's first (on-screen) appearance is in the episode "True Faith", where he possess Vanderus to test the might of Firestormblaze, and to seperate him, and Guardian Angel. He appeared again in Season 3, in the episode "The Coming of Death". He began to fight with Firestormblaze, in the presence of Airzel-of-Haos, Bendo, and RayneHaos. He made many remarks about Blaze's hair, and insulted him throughout the confrontation. Whenever he would step away from his fight with Blaze, he would take time to marvel at Sarah's beauty. Though she didn't seem to care. He also fought Bendo, and Airzel, breifly. When attacked by them, he only acknowledged his love for pain. He appeared again in the episode "Mother of a Demon", it was revealed that AOD was responsible for Violeta (Blaze's mother)'s death. After his plan to have Blaze regret his very existence failed, he came back to kill the Black Angel, in an act of revenge. Blaze failed to kill him, and was frustrated. Later on, The Guardian Angel, met with Death, to challenge him to a brawl. During the brawl, Death mocked his return, stating that "I'm surprised you came back, I thought I had rid myself of your presence!" When the brawl had ended, and Guardian had won, he gave Death a warning. He told him to stay away from Blaze, and that he'd done enough, or he would surely go back to hell. Death then scoffed, and disappeared. He made his last appearance in "Conqueror of Death", he was stabbed in the chest by Firestormblaze's swords, killing him, and sending him back to Hell as Guardian had said it would. Powers and Abilities The AngelofDeath is believed to be Death incarnate. He is believed to be the real Angel of Death. He has the ability to shift his body into death, making whoever comes in contact with him die. A part of their body begins to slowly lose all life, until it becomes dust. He has a reaper form. While in that form he wields a giant sickle. Equipment Weapons *'Sickle': In battle, Death maniacally delivers striking blow after blow with his sickle with brutal force. Bakugan *Darkus Flash Ingram *Darkus Fangoid *Darkus Dharak Notable Quotes *"Dammit, why won't you just die !" *"I'm gonna kill you !!!" *"Cheap fair gelled freak !!!!" *"I'm surprised you came back, I thought I had rid myself of your presence!" *"Please, just call me Death!" Relationships Guardian Angel Firestormblaze Death is shown to be greatly displeased by Blaze's unexpected return. He hates everything about him. He often makes jokes about his hair gel, stating that it's cheap. When Blaze finds out that Death is responsible fo rhis memory loss he tries to kill him. They're often seen trying to kill one another, but are always disrupted by another enemy. They team up sometimes, to fight another enemy, so they can try to keep destroying one another. They hate each others guts, and are more than rivals. They are death to each other, and bitter enemies forever. Death reveals that he is more powerful than Blaze, and can defeat him. That makes Blaze angry, and want to prove him wrong, due to his defiant nature. When Blaze finds out, that he could be the cause of his mothers death, he couldn't live with himself, and went into self imposed exile. But upon finding out that AOD was the cause of her death, he wanted revenge. At first he did not succeed. The Black Angel met his end soon after, in the episode "Conqueror of Death", when Blaze impaled him in the chest with his Firestorm Swords. RayneHaos Death appears to have a one-sided crush on Sarah, as shown when he drools over her, in the episode, The Coming of Death. Bendo Bendo was the being who had 'fired' the AngelofDeath from being such. Now he is but a Black Angel. Still he is called The AngelofDeath, after God's own Angel of Death. When attacked by Bendo, in the episode "The Coming of Death" he only went into a complete rage, do to Bendo's mocking of him. Later on, he stated that Bendo's attacks torward him did no effect him, in the way they were supposed to. That they only gave him fuel for his fight. (Death is powered by pain, and death) Airzel-of-Haos Gallery Anime Bakugan Darkus Fangoid.png|Fanged Angel Darkus FlashIngram.png|Black Angel 461px-RayneDarkusDharakMonster.png|Darkus Dharak Battlegear 407px-Silver Boomix.png Chargeblast.jpg Mobile Assault 407px-Rayne'sSilver Aquos Hurrix.png Hurrix.jpg Traps Bakunano ShoxroxBDAbility.jpg 364px-Shoxrox1.PNG Mechtogan Darkus_FaserTitan_Open.png Darkus_FaserTitan.png Category:Players Category:Darkus Users Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Angels Category:Brawlers